Project who?
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: I am just a voice. One of many... I'm here to tell you that We of the Collective are here to help save the world from Salem. And here's how we go about it... This is going to be your only shot. Your 1 in 17,000, 605 chance.
1. Chapter 1

Cat: RWBY

Title: Project... who?

Rating: M

Pairing: TBD

Summary: I am just a voice. One of many... I'm here to tell you that We of the Collective are here to help save the world from Salem. And here's how we go about it... This is going to be your only shot.

What's up everyone. So this is more or less a throwaway that I decided to do because I watched Endgame, and benidged all the Avengers movies, over the course of the last 2 weeks. While I was watching this popped into my head and like a dummy I had to write and post it.

I do not own RWBY or AVANGERS

00000000000000000

Prelude to war

The gears of the clock tower... The four personal within the room were all from different walks of life.

Headmaster Of Beacon Academy and 'Defender' of Vale Ozpin. Ozpin stood at 6'6" dark gray hair, amber eyes wearing a gray suit and green suit.

Deputy Headmistress and Class IV Huntress Glynda Goodwitch. She stood at 6' even with large DD-cup breasts, and a figure that was just curves, has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses, teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings, black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

Genreal Ironwood, head of the entiry of the Atlas Military and holder of two council seats standing at 6'8" with a powerful build, black hair, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow wearing a white, double-breasted tailcoat with dark blue and black accents, most notable at the cuffs and shoulder pieces. The coat is belted at the waist. Underneath, Ironwood has a black collared shirt and a red tie. two white leather gloves,His pants are hang over black boots

Class V Huntsmen Qrow Branwen and the "Strongest' Huntsmen in the World stood at 6'4" graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes and slight stubble along his jawline. Along with a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

"The Council is asking for the Huntsmen Assioation to get involved with the attack on the Schnee Dust company Headquarters," said Ironwood.

"We can't do that James. You know that the Assioation bows to no country, to no business," said Glynda.

"This is different Glynda. I have reason to believe that this was the result of Wyatts leaving to go to Salem. He vanished off the grid," said Ironwoood.

"So did Hazel Reinart... after the death of his sister. I fear that Salem has found them," said Ozpin

"If you would just give me the Okay to attack her with everything we got," said Ironwood.

"It wouldn't work James. This Shadow Council Ozpin, Qrow, you, me, the other headmasters, two extraordinary young women, and the 20 men and women we could trust were created for a reason," said Glynda.

"So what do we do? Last time we tangled with Salem we got our asses kicked. We lost our best fighter, and that was Salem alone we fought," said Qrow.

"I can help you with that," said A figure from the window of the room.

James drew his custom revolver, Justice. Glynda pulled out her riding crop, and Qrow drew his Sword. Ozpin didn't move, but gripped his cane tighter as he allowed his aura to flare. The Figure didn't seem intimidated as he took a seat. They tried to get a good look under his hood, but it was impossible. As his face was shrouded in Darkness. The black coat that he wore hide his Aura well.

"Who are you?" asked Ozpin.

"I think a better question is who are you? Are you Osma? The wizard? The Warrior-King of Vale? Ozpin? It doesn't matter. Who I am is more of a what I am. I am One, I am all, I am none. I am one body with many minds, many bodies with one mind. I am the Collective. I am a being that transcends the powers of Salem and yourself. To you i might as well be a god," said Collective.

"If your so powerful why don't you handle Salem then?" asked Qrow eyeing the man-woman... thing before them.

Collective began to clap."Ah now that is a the Million Lien question. While we of the Collective are powerful, there are those above or equal to us, who can put a stop to us if we get out of line. We have our own war our own war to fight and this is just one of our many battle grounds. Currently you exist in a world that is separate from... lets call it Universe Prime. Now your universe is in danger from Salem, her followers and her army of Grimm. You created a team to defeat her," said Collective.

"And that team failed," said James as he turned and looked at Qrow while touching his right arm.

"By your standards and mine. But that's only because you started a Generation to early. Within 10 years, Salem will start to make her moves again. At the same time Individuals will appear that can take her on and beat her," said Collective.

"Who?" asked Ozpin.

Collective smiled as he summoned 8 folders and slammed them on the table. "Who indeed,"

00000000000000000

And cut. so this isn't anything to invasive. It's just a thought that came to mind. This is more of a... Challange that could colminate in one cool fic. But honestly I don't think its going to go anywhere. I just wanted to post the widerst part is that I have Ideas for EACH of these, but to do this Justice is to me impossible.

Jaune- Tyrian: Captain America  
Weiss-Jaquces/Whitely: Iron-man  
Nora/Ren- Hazal: Thor  
Yang/Ruby- Neo/Mecury/Roman: Hulk and Hawkeye  
Pyrrha-Cinder: Black Widow

Spin offs/ Side Charecters

Blake-Adam: Black Panther  
Penny-Dr Wyatts- Vision


	2. Deadeye and Dragon

Cat: RWBY X Avengers

Title: Deadeye and Dragon

Rating: M

Pairing: TBD

Summary: Ruby Rose wanted to Be a hero and Follow in the foot steps of her mother, but upon her death 10 years, Ruby chose to become a member of the Guard. While Yang went on to be a Huntress. Now 18 year old Ruby Rose Must, Sgt in the Patch Country, Vale Guard must help her sister

Okay so I see everyone has an idea on what makes a member of RWBY a different person then who I envisioned. I put them based not on how they end up at the end, but at the beginning of who they were. Weiss is Ironman, She acts just like Tony Originally did, but she didn't sleep around. Yang and Nora are Hulk and Thor, do I need to say why? Jaune is Cap, Ruby is Hawkeye because they fit. The only person I cna't place eaisly is Black Widow- anyone. Yes I know I have it as Pyrrha/Cinder, but that was a place holder. The only person I couldn't place is Ren.

I'll figure it out later. But for now Enjoy. Also This is 1 of a few prologes that i'm doing that will be in the Collective book. The others will come, but NOT have full stories until I clear my plate.

"speech

"_Thought/Flashback"_

"Communication,"

00000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1: Deadeye and Dragon**

**Location: Patch**

**Place: Summer's Cliff**

**Time: 100**

Four men walked down the well worn path, between the four of them was a white casket with a Vale Kingdom Flag over it. Behind the casket were several people, but the most prominent were the three at the front. A young man, who was now a widower, and two small girls. A 10 year old with sun colored pigtails and an 8 year with black hair that had red tips, over her shoulders she wore a red cloak.

As she was buried a Priest did the invocation that would return her Soul to the realm of Light. As meny people cried at the loss of the woman, the two little girls held each other in a small embrace, not a tear between them. They had cried enough that week.

"Yang," said the smaller girl.

"Yeah Rubes?" asked the older girl, pullng the younger into the hug tighter.

"I won't ever leave you," said Ruby.

"And I won't leave you Ruby," said Yang.

The sisters creating a pact on the spot of their mothers grave, above a cliff that she loved to look at the world from

**Location: Patch**

**Place: Xiao-long/Rose/Branwen Proporty**

**Time: 1000 (10 years later,**

the Island of Patch was part Mountain, part forest, and a few beaches. On the island were 9 towns, with Signal being the largest and the Capital of Patch, but while there were 9 towns many people still lived separate from others. Such as the Xiao-long/Rose/Branwen Family Consisting of Signal's Headmaster Qrow Branwen, Deputy headmaster Taiyang Xiao-Long, Huntress Class I Yang Xiao-Long, and the Sgt within the Patch Milita Ruby Rose.

Their Family home was a two floor affair with five bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a large yard that was empty for about 50 yards in a circle, with a Shed/Garage off to the left about 20 yards from the house. At the very edge of the house property line between ten winding trees was a small soda can. A shot rang out striking the can and sending it flying Following the trajectory of the bullet back to the roof of the house we find a young woman with a red bolt action rifle. Pulling the bolt back she sent a 7.62 caliber round flying as it fell to the ground.

The young woman in question could be considered cute or even really pretty. She wasn't very tall, standing at 5'2" with C-cup breasts and a trim athletic figure, choppy bob cut black hair with red tips that was longer on the left side, silver eyes that screamed innocent to those who she loved and death to those who hurt the people she loved, on her right arm was a Rose styled tattoo with the world Summer across it, wore a black leotard, olive colored cargo pants that hung off her hips slightly, black combat boots, a pair of black finger-less gloves, an aura generator attached to the left side of her belt, a 'bullet' holster on her left arm that held her custom rounds, and finally her Dog-tags with her name, Rank, and Patch Militia Service number.

"RUBY! What have I told you about shooting from the roof of the house?" asked a stern male voice.

The named Ruby looked up from her rifle scope to see her father holding the rifle round in his hand. Taiyang didn't look upset, but she knew what he was talking about. After all he did help train her to use a rifle.

"Don't relay on the Scope if it's such a close target," said Ruby as she pressed a button making the rifle collapse so that she could put it on the mag holster behind her back.

Jumping from the roof she landed in a roll before coming to her feet. And faced Tai. Tai throw the round to her and she caught it, with ease.

"Your getting sloppy Deadeye if you need your scope for a little over 200 years. I swear you missed your calling as a Huntress," said Tai unknowing almost sparking a heated argument

After the Death of Summer, Ruby had become withdrawn. Qrow was Busy with his Huntsmen Duties, Tai had shut down. This left Yang to raise Ruby. While Ruby loved her sister she felt like they had ruined Yang's Life. So when Yang expressed her Desire to unlock her Aura and become a Huntress, Ruby had been the only one to support her goal. It had also been the second Reason that Ruby didn't presume the Desire to become a Huntress. She wanted Yang to have something to come home to ALWAYS and forever.

Yang and Ruby talked often about many topics. Sex and futures being chief among them. Yang told Ruby that while she did enjoy the occasional romp in the sheets with guys and girls alike she didn't see herself having kids because 'she didn't want to be Like her own Mother or leave any kids 'waiting for mommy'. So in something of a silent sisterly pact, they would always have each other, even if the world turned on them.

"Shouldn't you be with your unit at Beam town on the easten front?" asked Tai.

Commander House Routtied us out with Unit 12. My unit isn't due to go back on a patrol rotation for another 3 weeks.," said Ruby.

Tai narrowed his eyes. It was well known in the Patch Heiarchy that House and Tai didn't get along well. When Qrow wasn't around Tai was in charge of the standing 30+ Huntsmen that made Patch their home. As opposed the the 1500 members of the Milita that made up the Patch Guard Milita. The duo had a bit of a back and forth rivalry.

"So what are you doing home now," said Ruby cocking her hip to the side.

Tai laughed. "I just finished at Signal and came home. I didn't even know you were up there. Have you been practicing hiding your Aura?" asked Tai.

Ruby frowned. "Dad! You know I don't have Aura," said Ruby.

Tai smirked and ruffled her hair. "Not an active Aura, but you do have it. All things with Soul have Aura and it is...," said Tai.

"One of the two things that give us Defense and offense agaisnt the Grimm. I already know this. I had a good teacher," said Ruby with a smirk as she pushed her dad's hand away.

"Yang returns from her Mission today. Let's make sure that she has something good to eat. You know how she gets when she's on rations for a week," said Tai.

The duo walked into the house to start on Dinner.

**Location: Signal Docks**

**Place: Ship**

**Time: 1050**

The docks of Signal, the Capital of Patch had a small fleet of Sea vessels. It was only 5 patrol vessals that could hold 50 people with 3 small guns and a larger 200 man ship that had a 40 MM cannon as it's main armament. Three Units were always on standby ready to set out to sea or to the main land should the situation require, but Patch also acted as a sort of trading post between Vale and Vacuo. It also acted as Port for traders. One boat that had just docked was the Ship that Yang had booked to return from her mission. Although she had just woken up from her night of pleasure. A three day cruise wasn't so fun for her.

Yang was quite a beautiful woman. Standing at 5'9 with a slender figure with Large DD-cup breasts, and long slender legs, lavender eyes, and waist length golden hair that was currently up in a ponytail, she was pulling on black leather pants and an orange sleevless shirt, knee high boots, and a brown leather riding coat.

"What time is it?" asked the man Yang had spent the night with.

"Time to get up bud. Last night was fun though," said Yang winking.

The man picked up his scroll and saw that it was about 11 in the morning. He sighed, before smirking. "At least I can say I fucked a bad bitch," said the man.

Yang laughed,before winking. "The baddest on Patch. You take care pal," said Yang.

Yang left the room, grabbing her duffal bag. As she left the silver haired man groaned as he got out of bed and pulled on his own clothes. Black pants, a black/silver shirt, arm guards, and Shot-boots. He stretched a bit before he picked up his scroll and called the number that he was suppose to call.

"Where the hell are you kid!?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Relax I just got to Patch today," said the man.

"Do you realize what will happen if this job gets screwed? Your boss is..." started the man on the other line.

"Going to kill you and your petty little girl? Or is she your lover. You planned it, you told her that you got it. I'm only here as a bit of extra muscle with VERY clear orders," said the silver haired man.

"And what are those orders Mercury?" asked the man on the other end of the line.

"Sorry, that's confidential Roman. You and Neo just need to be ready for me," said the now named Mercury.

"Warehouse 18, in Beam town," said Roman, hanging up.

Mecury smirked. He got to torment a master thief, fuck a bad bitch, and maybe kill someone today. Not to bad a day. At least as far as he was concerned.

00000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Nothing to important happened.


	3. The Heiress

Cat: RWBY X Avengers

Title: The Ice Queen

Rating: M

Pairing: TBD

Summary: Weiss Schnee. Prime Heiress to the Schnee Dust company, Gifted Fencer, Business woman, amazing singer, And Atlas's Sweet heart. Only problem is that she is Arrogant and believes in her own perfection. All that changes with one incident.

"speech

"_Thought/Flashback"_

"Communication,"

00000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1: The Heiress**

**Location: Atlas**

**Place: Schnee Dust Company (SDC) Headquarters**

**Time: 1300**

Atlas, the most technologically advanced city in the World was was divided into two parts. The people called it, the City in the Sky and the town in the shadows. While it was beautiful to see, the lands and hearts of the people were cold. The Tower that was the main offices of the Schnee Dust Company eclipsed even the tower where the worlds biggest name could be found. The Schnee Family. Known as the Leaders of Advancement and Business, they had another name. A more well known name.

The Merchants of Death.

It was a name that two of the Three Children hated. It was a name that Weiss Schnee hated with a passion, but her father demanded that she keep up the image of a prim and proper lady that had a powerful business mind. The woman in question was listening to a new report of what could only be a Faunus labor dispute in Vacuo.

Weiss didn't sigh, but she did look out the window or at least tried to. The clouds had moved in and there were reports of a 2 day blizzard happening. So she didn't have her normal view. Instead she was looking at her own reflection. Weiss wasn't very tall. In fact without her heels she only came up to 5'1, but with them she stood at 5'4 her body frame was petite with only B-C up breasts, but her beauty put most around her to shame, long exotic white hair that twisted and turned in an off center ponytail, icy blue eyes that looked at everything in boardum, her face was flawless as if sculpted by gods, save for the scar that ran along her eye and down her cheek. Wearing a white, double-breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs, and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She also wears a pair of white, thigh high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings.

"...cal Strike with our contract Huntsmen groups is the only way those animals will see reason in that part of the world," said a Business man.

Weiss was brought back to reality as they all looked at her. The 21-year-old sighed. "We're doing a weapon Expose there in a week. We can't afford to go in with hostility, even though we're selling them 'useless weapons' for their defenses," said Weiss.

It honestly turned her stomach that even with all the Tech Atlas had at it's disposal it refused to give anyone else anything remotely powerful to 'challenge' their position as the worlds greatest Super-power. As if reading her thought as Consultant with the Military opened his mouth.

"We can't risk the best tech we have in the event we might go to war," said the man. Younger then Most in the room and probably only older then Weiss by about five years. He was quite handsome, with a darker skin tone that was more native to Vacuo.

Weiss stood up. "I'm well Aware of that Major Frost. Just have get my protection Detail coordinated so that I can send it to Lt Coronal Schnee and Director Schnee for review. I need it by tomorrow afternoon," said Weiss.

"Yes ma'am," said Frost with a small glare.

They spent another 30-40 minutes discussing small details, before they left.

Once out in the hallway A soldier stood up and began to follow after Weiss. She was Weiss's personal assistant/ bodyguard. Ciel Solei. Ciel was a specialist within the Atlas forces, not just in rank, but job as well. She was one of the 'heavy hitters' for major grimm attacks. She stood about as tall as Weiss without her heels, dark skin, short, navy blue hair and blue eyes. She also has a gold marking consisting of an oval shape surrounded by four smaller circles in the center of her forehead. She wore a blue beret a plain gray button-down shirt with an asymmetrical collar and matching leggings, a blue combat skirt elbow-length black gloves with a wristwatch on her left hand and black shoes. Over all that she had a white jacket with several decorations.

"Miss Schnee it is currently 14:41. your meeting ran over the allotted time by 11 minutes," said Ciel as she handed Weiss her scroll

"Thank you Ciel, but that meeting was rather important. Did I get any calls while I was in there?" asked Weiss.

"Your brother sent a message about increasing the work flow of the southern Straight mining facility. They apparently discovered a new form of Ice Dust," said Ciel.

Weiss opened the message and looked it over as she passed a table and took a cup of coffee. Black and bitter, just how she liked it. The finding starting back at her wee impressive, but without further reach would be a waste of time and energy.

"Delay it until we can research it further. Even if it's ice Dust, a new strain isn't something to mess with, unless we're 100 percent sure that we can manage it. I don't want any accidents," said Weiss finishing her cup and putting it in the hand of a woman passing by.

"Other then that yo didn't have any messages ma;am," said Ciel.

"Perfect. Then I'm going home," said Weiss as she made her way to the elevators.

"Ma'am work hours are from 0900 to 1700. You can't leave whenever you want," said Ciel.

"Heiress and Deputy Director of The SDC. I can do what I want," said Weiss closing the elevator.

Once Weiss was alone she slumped against the elevator and sighed in content. Dealing with old man work at her age was taxing. Perhaps she would hit the clubs tonight, dance, and get drunk. After all she was already regulated to the old age of paperwork.

000000000000000000000000000

And Cut I was board did Weiss's Prolouge. Who's Next? I don't know. Jaune? Ren? Nora? Pyrrha? Blake? Don't know it will come soon


	4. The Hero Knight

Cat: RWBY X Avengers

Title: The Hero Knight

Rating: M

Pairing: TBD

Summary: Jaune Arc is the only boy of his Family. He is the first son of 8children. A Duel Citizen of the Atlas/Mistral City state of Argus, and A member of the Local Milita. He dreams of being a Huntsmen to be a hero like his Great-grandfather, be careful what you wish for

"speech

"_Thought/Flashback"_

"Communication,"

00000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1: The squire boy**

**Location: Argus**

**Place: Costa-Arc house**

**Time:0445**

A young man jumped up from his bed wiping the sweat from his face as he reached over and grabbed his scroll. It read 0445. Great. He was up an entire hour and 15 minutes before he was due for Training. Getting out of bed the Young 18 year old man grabbed his training uniform out of his dresser. He looked at the dark blue windbreaker pants, gray cotton shirt with the words ARGUS MILITA across the front with his name on right hand side of the shirt. ARC... The name of A hero from the Four Kingdoms War.

Walking into his bathroom, Arc quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth, before spitting into the sink. Once he rinsed his mouth out he looked at himself in the mirror. He was tall and according to his sister-in-law, quite handsome, blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a black muscle shirt, and white shorts. He quickly changed into his clothes and walked downstairs.

He was about to walk out the door when he heard something sailing at his head. Jaune didn't have time to catch it as a bottle smacked him in the head. Jaune grunted as he picked it up and looked at the person who throw it. The person who throw it was his sister-in-law, Terra Costa-Arc. Terra was a Engnier that worked at the Base in the communications area. She was actually a beautiful woman if Jaune had to admit anything. Terra stood at 5'6" with solid C-cup breasts, short dark brown hair and eyes. She has a single smooth bang that goes down her forehead and in between her eyes. She wears a dark navy collar shirt with a light-blue cardigan, dark-gray jeans and red sneakers. She also wears red glasses and a wedding ring. Terra was normally a pretty serious person, but she cared greatly for her family. Especially her Wife, son, and her brother-in-law.

"Figured that you'd need that before training started," said Terra as she nursed a mug of hot Milk.

"How long you back for this time?" asked Jaune.

"My boss gave me a week off. Told me to make sweet love to my Wife and spend time with my son. He even suggested that we 'keep it in the family'. Fucking perv," said Terra with a frown.

Jaune slapped his head hearing that. "I blame you and my sister for telling your boss i'm the donor daddy," said Jaune with an annoyed sigh.

"Not my fault that they pulled my medical file as well as yours. We both work for the Milita and Atlas Military after all," said Terra.

Terra and Saphron had wanted a child, but couldn't afford the artificial incrimination so Saphron and Terra made Jaune sit and watch them have sex while jerking off, before he fired it all over Terra's lower lips before Saph used a Dildo and pushed it as deep into her wife as she could. Luckily it took the first time and they didn't need to do it again. That was a little over a year and a half ago and Jaune still had a hard time looking both his sister and sister-in-law the faces from time to time. (1)

"So what are you guys working on this time Terra?" asked Jaune.

Terra looked at Jaune with a blank expression. "Jaune you know I can't talk about it. And even if I could that old bent Cordovin is looking for a reason to fire me from the Team," said Terra

"Because your not Atlatiasn?" asked Jaune.

Terra snorted. "That and Because i'm a Lesbian. Atlas, Number 1 in world tech, but are trapped also 60 years in the past where you had to be straight to lead a decent life," said Terra with a growl.

Jaune looked at his scroll again. "As much as I want to stay and chat I have to be there in 40 minutes," said Jaune going to the hall closet and grabbing his gear.

Terra nodded, before she got up and kissed Jaune on the forehead. It had become something of a tradition in their house. Either Terra or Saphron would give Jaune a kiss on the forehead when he left and a kiss on the cheek when he came home.

Jaune went outside and went to his Motorcycle. It had a big body in the front with a large wheel in the front and two smaller wheels in the back that allowed for more aerodynamic turns and such. Jaune strapped on his helmet and bag, before taking off to the Base.

**Location: Atlas/Mistral Military Base**

**Place: Training grounds**

**Time: 0700**

Jaune fell to the ground and throw up everything that was in his stomach as others were doing the same or in worse shape then him. The only ones not in bad shape were the Atlasin Captain Badgiruel and her four hand picked elite Team CRDL lead by Cardin Winchester.

"Pathetic," said Badgiruel.

Natarle was a beautiful woman who had served in the military all her life. At 25 years young she was married to the job as some would say. Standing no taller then 5'5" she had a ridiculous bust of DD-cup with a figure that most modals would kill for. Her hair was bob cut short, with purple eyes that seemed to always be ablaze. She wore the same uniform as the others, but instead of a long sleeve shirt, she wore no sleeves at all.

"Not everyone is a freak of nature," Whispered Jaune's friend Flynt Coal.

"Amen to that," said their other friend and comrade Neon

Flynt Coal was a darker skinned young man, who seemed to have a thing for Jazz. He stood as tall as Jaune, His hair was cut into a bald fade with three small lines cut into the left side of his hair, black eyes, wearing the same uniform as Jaune.

Neon Katt was a very pretty girl that Jaune had actually hit on once, but found that she was a bit to wild for his tastes. Her hair was red-orange in two ponytails, green eyes, standing at 5'6 with B-cup breasts, wearing he same uniform, but you could see the edge of her tattoo A tattoo of a shooting star with a red, green and yellow trail winds around her right arm.

"ARC!" yelled Natarle.

"Captain!" said Jaune jumping up and standing at attention.

"Let's see if you've gotten any better since our last training session together," said Natarle

Natarle went over to the gear ad picked up a buckler and saber. Jaune grabbed a wooden circuler buckler and a sword before taking a stance. Jaune rushed Natarle sheild first

Not far away two people watched what was happening. An Old Woman, A slightly Younger man, and a red haired woman with green eyes in a dress that could kill.

"So this is the company that is going to provide the sunjects," said the woman in red as she looked at the 52 files in her personal scroll.

"Correct Pyrrha," said the man.

" I still don't understand why we don't just use Winchester James. He's easily the best soldier here," said the little old lady.

"Normally i'd agree with you Cordova, but it isn't up to us," said James.

"Thanks to my contract with the Huntsmen Association and International Police I'm in charge," said Pyrrha.

"Your just a girl what could you be looking for that these young men don't already have?" asked Cordova.

Pyrrha smiled. "Something that i'm sure that you'd never understand. Pure willpower," said Pyhrra as she watched Jaune hit the ground after having his sword knocked away.

Jaune got up and held the shield out in front of him.

0000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut.

A/N

1: Shit like that does happen.

2: Natarle Badgerle is one of my favorite charecters from Gundam Seed, which I do not own.


End file.
